Tan mortífero como una serpiente
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: No hay nada tan peligroso como una serpiente y ellas son cuatro. Todas diferentes entre sí, pero que conservan la misma raiz: Oberyn Martell.


**Tan mortífero como una serpiente**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible #4 del foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras".

 **Para:** Hyaku chan **  
**

* * *

 **I.**

 **Obara Arena**

Lanza o lágrimas.

La decisión es demasiado sencilla como para dudar más de un instante. No quiere dejar a su madre, pero el metal ejerce un cierto magnetismo sobre ella que no puede desviar su atención del acero pulido. Sus manos se cierran en torno al arma y la sonrisa en el rostro de Oberyn Martell se ensancha, se siente orgulloso de su elección.

—Te dije que es mi hija.

Con esas palabras es que su madre comienza a caer en el profundo abismo de la perdición. Ella no mira atrás cuando zarpa de Antigua con destino a Lanza del Sol.

Recuerda que su padre le habla sobre lo mucho que le gustarán los Jardines de Agua; estanques de agua cristalina que libran a los niños del calor de las arenas dornienses. Pero a Obara no le interesa convertirse en el terror de los niños que se bañan en los estanques. Lo que ella quiere es aprender a manejar la lanza, a ser fuerte.

«Algunas cosas nunca cambian.»

Ahora es una muchacha florecida que sabe pelear tanto con una lanza como con el látigo, no existe ningún hombre —excepto su padre— que pueda plantarle batalla. Y Obara se siente orgullosa de eso. Se siente orgullosa de ser autosuficiente, de no necesitar de ningún caballero que la defienda.

Las lágrimas de su madre son más que una decisión en su vida. Son una elección que le recuerda la razón por la cuál la fortaleza tiene tanta importancia en su existencia. Una mujer puede resguardarse con sus lágrimas y con su belleza, pero la belleza es algo que se va consumiendo con los años. En cambio, la fuerza perdura con el tiempo una vez que la obtienes.

Y a ella le gusta pensar que es inmortal.

* * *

 **II.**

 **Nymeria Arena**

El capitán le entrega la carta cuando el sol despunta por el este y comienza a rasgar los vestigios que quedan de la pasada noche. El puerto está repleto de comerciantes que contabilizan sus mercancías, marineros que no se cansan de apostar sobre cuál barco se hundirá en el próximo trayecto, y mujeres que ofrecen sus productos con voz cantante.

Nymeria se apresura a romper el sello que tan pulcro mantiene la carta cerrada y sus ojos se deslizan rápidamente por las líneas de caligrafía impoluta. Trata de asimilar la noticia con lentintud, pero lo único que es capaz de hacer es perderse en un punto fijo de la lejanía. Los ojos se le humedecen y trata de retener las lágrimas a duras penas.

Su madre está muerta.

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Estaba tan contenta y saludable la última vez que la fue a ver a Volantis.

—¡Lo que cuenta la carta es mentira! ¿Verdad? —mira en dirección a su padre. Comienza a arañarse el rostro y ya no puede ocultar la revelancia que tiene la noticia para ella—. Dime que es una broma de mal gusto.

—Lo lamento, Nym.

A pesar de su sinceridad, Nymeria no puede creer que realmente lo sienta. Oberyn compartió un par de noches con su madre, suficientes para que su semilla diera un fruto, pero no la conoció del mismo modo que ella. Nadie siente su muerte más que ella.

—¿Quieres llorar? —le pregunta pero ella niega firmemente con la cabeza—. Está bien llorar por nuestros seres queridos. Yo lloré mucho cuando mi querida madre murió. Sigo llorando por ella hasta ahora.

Entonces, Nym deja que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas hasta morir en sus labios. No se siente mal por llorar. Si alguien tan imponente como su padre es capaz de llorar, significa que no está mal hacerlo de vez en cuando y más si es por alguien que añoramos.

* * *

 **III.**

 **Tyene Arena**

Todo comienza como una forma de impresionar a su padre.

Acomoda los frasquitos de diferentes colores, sin seguir ningún orden en específico, y luego se cubre los ojos con un trozo de seda. Destapa el primer frasquito y se lo coloca debajo de la nariz. Huele la tenue fragancia que desprende y anuncia:

—Lágrimas de Lys.

Escucha que su tío Doran dice que es demasiado peligroso estar jugando con pócimas y venenos, que es peligroso considerando la edad que tiene, pero Tyene no se detiene. Puede apostar, sin espiar a través de la venda, que su padre está sonriendo por el acierto.

Eso le anima a continuar con su propósito. Destapa el siguiente y al no sentir absolutamente nada, ni el mínimo olor, llega a la conclusión de que se trata de otro veneno.

—El Estrangulador.

Y así continúa hasta que acierta con todos los frasquitos. Deja sus ojos al descubierto y se encuentra con unos brazos fuertes que la estrechan con orgullo.

—Cada día me impresionas más, Oberyn. ¿Cómo puedes felicitar a tu hija por estar jugando con artilugios tan peligrosos? —el tío Doran vuelve a hacer saber su opinión. Tyene le besa la mejilla con cariño, sabiendo que es su sobrina preferida y por eso la cuida tanto—. Podrías haberte puesto en peligro, Tyene.

—Yo no dejaría que le sucediera nada —asegura su padre—. Ni a Tyene ni a ninguna de sus hermanas. Quiero demasiado a mis hijas como para ponerlas en peligro.

Todo comienza como una forma de impresionar a su padre, pero pronto se transforma en su más importante habilidad. Obara puede quedarse con su lanza y su látigo y Nym con sus puñales. Ella tiene algo tan letal como sus armas: las pócimas y los venenos.

* * *

 **IV.**

 **Sarella Arena**

No consigue darle a la manzana la primera vez que lo intenta. Tampoco la segunda por más que se concentra en su objetivo y apunta la flecha en el ángulo que su padre le dice.

—Venga. La tercera es la vencida.

Sarella saca otra flecha del carcaj, la centra en el arco y tensa la cuerda. Contiene el aliento mientras observa la manzana blandida en el aire, la suelta y espera a que la misma se encuentre con el corazón de la fruta. Se escucha un sonido fino como un chasquido y las dos partes de la manzana caen sobre la arena.

Ella no sabe explicar lo qué siente cuando tiene un arco y una flecha en sus manos. Es como si de un modo u otro, estuviera destinada a encontrarse con éstos. Del mismo modo que su madre no puede evitar sentirse atraída por un navío. No duda ni por un segundo que conseguirá superarse a sí misma, seguir perfeccionándose en el arte de la arquería, porque Sarella es demasiado terca como para darse por vencida cuando algo realmente le interesa.

Pero su momento de protagonismo no dura tanto como le gustaría. Un grito atraviesa las galerías del palacio de Lanza de Sol, llegando hasta sus oídos y comprende que le pertenece a Nym. Solamente su hermana mayor tiene la costumbre de gritar de ese modo.

Se acomoda el carcaj en el hombro y corre hasta donde se encuentran sus hermanas. Nunca imagina encontrarse con esa escena. Tyene acorralada entre la pared y una serpiente, mientras que Nym se mantiene petrificada sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

Sarella no lo piensa una segunda vez. Coloca una flecha en el arco, tensa la cuerda y dispara. La flecha corta el aire con un zumbido y clava la cabeza de la serpiente en los cálidos adoquines.

—Agradeceré a los dioses por esa costumbre tuya de meterte donde no debes —dice Tyene y la abraza—. Gracias, querida Alleras.

Es la primera vez que la llaman por ese apodo, sin saber que en un futuro tendrá un gran significado.


End file.
